


Cheiloproclitic

by TheStarsHaveAligned



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Cheiloproclitic, M/M, Meme, ask meme, denying effects of attraction, lips, writing a drabble for a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsHaveAligned/pseuds/TheStarsHaveAligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).



> Short drabble for a tumblr meme - Eiri's pov.

I can’t believe it. I seriously can’t.

For the first time in my life since I became a sakura cadet, since I was taught to be ruthless, since I got grip of a weapon - I had _missed_ a target. Not by far and that’s the only thing that saves my face, because when I shoot again - _really quick_ \- I go straight to the point, and nothing else is said. But in my head it replays and replays and the anger at myself mixes with other emotions I wish could go and drown deep inside.

Because it was not a matter of the wind, or a stressful situation. These things I could easily justify them in my head. No, damn it. I want to throw a fit and throttle him, and any other time I’d be doing it and with a reason, but not now. Not now because damn be it, _**HE**_ is the reason.

He and his stupid nanny juice box, he and his stupid habit of carrying it wherever he goes, he and his stupid, stupid whispering lips yesterday asking me right before my face, if I was alright and if that nightmare was already over.

His lips in the darkness, bringing me back to visuals as his voice brought me back to the world of the living.

And since then, I was keenly aware of danger, as a stray cat roaming alleys. Aware of him. Aware of his antics. Not aware enough though, it seems. Such harmless thing and it flips my world upsidedown in a thousanth of a second.  
  
He just had to lick his lips before I shot. Damn Haku.


End file.
